Waiting in Eternity
by LilyMarieEvansPotter
Summary: She loved him. From the moment they met to her last dying breath and beyond, her love for him never vanquished. This is the story of Padmé Amidala and her undying love for Anakin Skywalker.


From an early age, she aspired to be something more, to show the galaxy kindness and give the people a voice

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is my first ever Star Wars Fan Fiction and I literally wrote it in half an hour or less, but I just love the romance between Anakin and Padmé and could not go without writing something about them. So this is a recollection of Padmé life with Anakin. Please let me know what you think. Reviews are always appreciated winknudge**

From an early age, she aspired to be something more, to show the galaxy kindness and give the people a voice.

Never did she give into selfish desires; those she served were all she cared about.

Day and night she pursued the hope for a better world, in whatever way she could.

Such a young girl, yet so dedicated to her cause, and everyone saw hope when they looked at her.

Who said someone so young, not even ten years old yet couldn't try and make a difference.

She knew nothing of the world that presented to her real desires, the lust for something more, the forbidden fruit, longing to be picked.

This was her life, before she met him.

* * *

Years passed and she was awarded the highest honour, the title of Queen placed on the shoulders on the teenage girl, who more than avidly took it.

And with her knew place on Naboo, she started to make change happen.

The people adored her because she worked for them, and no one else.

The Separatists wanted her dead because she posed a threat.

But not even death would make her abandon her cause.

And it was during her travels, with the Jedi Knight and his padawan that she discovered him.

So young, so innocent, yet with an undying passion to make something more of himself than a common slave and she bonded with him.

This boy that called her an angel.

That admired everything about her.

And even as they parted, never knowing if they would ever meet again, that she knew she would never forget him.

This boy.

Her Ani.

It was then that he took a place in her heart.

* * *

Ten years later, her reign as Queen had passed, but a proud senator she now was.

Rebelling against the Senate in anyway possible to try and avoid war.

They still wanted her dead.

And though they tried they failed.

And it was ten years later he returned to her.

A grown man.

A padawan.

So handsome, so mysterious, yet at heart, it was still her Anakin.

He was sent to her, like a great protector, and deep down she felt love blossom.

But she fought it.

For it would bring only ruination to both of them.

Even as they shared a bittersweet kiss by the lake, or as she held him as he wept for his dead mother, she denied her burning love for him.

Until death itself brought her crumbling.

And she spoke the forbidden words.

Gave into her selfish desires.

It was here that gave into her love for him.

* * *

A fraction of time passed, until she found herself back by the lake.

The blood red sun setting behind the shimmering lake.

A holy man beside them as she gazed adoringly up at the man in front of her.

Reaching out, she pressed her fingers against the cool metal of his new hand, but she did not flinch.

And once more her lips touched his.

Her new husband's.

The man she loved.

The man she would die for.

The man who would kill her.

It was here that she married him, and gave herself fully to him. Forever.

* * *

Years passed.

Their binding remained secret.

Her husband came and left to fight in the war.

She remained behind to fight her own battle.

And when he returned, all those months later, she had news.

A child.

She was carrying their baby.

A blessing and another trouble, for she could not hide a pregnancy forever.

But they over came it and chose happiness instead of doubt.

But then the visions of death came.

And she watched as her husband slowly changed.

And as months passed she grew and so did her husbands fear.

Until he finally snapped.

And the darkness caught him.

On Mustafar she lost him.

To a beast named Darth Vader.

The man she loved had disappeared.

And as the breath left her body, she silently cried for him.

As her heart and soul shattered into a million pieces for her lost love.

Life, she knew, she could not live without him.

Her babies would survive.

There lives would go on.

But hers, would not.

It was here that she died for him.

* * *

A mass funeral was held for her.

The planet of Naboo was swept with grief.

For they all loved this woman so and now she was gone.

She had left them.

But in the shielded warmth of the afterlife she watched.

Watching over her people, her family, and her children.

And waiting.

Waiting for the return of the man she loved.

Eternity held her, and in eternity she would wait for the day they would be reunited.

Because she knew he would return.

The great man she loved.

Her husband.

Her Ani.

It was here, that she waited, until fate, once again, reunited them.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it, short, sweet and I hope well. Like I said, let me know what you think by hitting that wee button down there and leaving me a review. Also I was thinking, if I get enough good responses to this I would write another one but in Anakin's line of thought. So again, let me know what you would think of that as well. Laters! Jordy**


End file.
